Previous methods for measuring the salinity of an aqueous solution involved immersing voltage probe electrodes (i.e., two inductive coils or two ring transformers using toroids that were separated from each other by a fixed distance) in the aqueous solution. In the previous methods, an alternating current (I) is applied to the two measurement electrodes or coils to determine the voltage (V) and resulting resistance (R) using Ohm's law and the conductance is defined to be 1/R. The salinity of the aqueous solution was then determined from the conductance. A new method is needed to determine the salinity of a substance.